


不器用な少年たちの初恋

by yiduwandering



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiduwandering/pseuds/yiduwandering
Summary: 一切证据都显示日向翔阳单恋某个人到了害相思病的程度，他本人却对此毫无头绪。





	不器用な少年たちの初恋

**Author's Note:**

> Lofter2333粉点文

“日向！！”

球网两边的人同时叫道，这边是田中，那边则是影山。体育场的顶灯投下刺目的光束，在光束另一边，三色的排球高高地划出弧线。刚刚一传没有到位，影山用一条胳膊救起了球，传球的另一端是2号位上的日向。在这种时候，他已经会毫不犹豫地把球给他的怪人搭档了。

菅原紧盯着球的去向，同时观察着场上的每一个人。这是乌野高中排球部的一场普通的队内比赛。随着田中的提示，前排距离较近的两人上前拦网，第三人也在跟上，日向和他们一同起跳，拉开手臂——菅原看出他要打小斜线，调整了位置，绷紧神经，汗水从他的额头上流下来——

“咳、咳咳……”

刚刚还一副要使出全力一击架势的少年，突然失去平衡，跌坐在了地上。排球在他的身前落下。同样落下的，还有几片花瓣。青蓝色的，淡紫色的，桃红色的花瓣，只有指甲盖儿大小，不停从正在对着地面咳嗽的日向口中吐出。

比赛当然是中止了。菅原从谷地手中接过水，拍着日向的背。“这是花吐症，”缘下说，“好像是恋爱的感情郁结于心就会得的病，之前我们班上有女生得过。”

“就是暗恋不敢说出来憋坏了嘛！”西谷大笑起来。

日向的脸涨成了紫红色，他想辩解，却咳得连一句完整的话都说不出来。菅原还没出声，大地先用一个眼神让他乖乖闭了嘴。旭解开了发绳，擦着汗说：“这个病……好像搞不好会死人的啊。”

“旭さん你不要咒翔阳啦！”刚刚安静下来的西谷跳起来去捂王牌的嘴，“呸呸呸，翔阳别听他瞎说！”

日向这时总算顺过来了气，幼嫩的花瓣在他面前堆了一小堆。他捧着水杯，茫然地看着它们：“可是……我没有在暗恋谁啊？”

田中在用手机查花吐症的说明。“这上面说，患者想到喜欢的人就会发作得更剧烈，因为花朵的根会更深地扎进身体里……如果和对方两情相悦地接吻的话就会两人一起吐出花来然后痊愈，不然最后会死掉——好可怕！？”

“我不要死！！！”日向跳了起来。

“那就快去找你喜欢的人表白啊！！！男子汉应该主动一点！！！”田中跟着他一起跳。

“好我这就去！！！——等等，我没喜欢谁啊！？”

菅原无力地捂住了脸。“日向你冷静一下，先不要剧烈运动了。”他按着一年级的肩膀让他坐下，“刚刚你开始咳嗽之前，想的是什么？”

“排球。”日向立刻答道，“我的恋人是排球吗？”

因为想打进春高的心情太过强烈而得了单恋排球的花吐症……会有这种可能性吗？虽然也是个排球笨蛋，但姑且还算有常识的菅原思考起来。当然，有一些单细胞生物是不会这样思考的，比如影山飞雄。“那你亲一下排球不就行了？喂大地さん，让这家伙亲下排球我们是不是就可以继续了？排球要洗一下吗？”他指着日向说。

虽然这样的想法真的，真的非常无厘头，但乌野不能在备战春高的紧要关头失去一个强力武器。所以大地亲自去把排球——为了万全准备，用的是他们刚刚比赛中使用的那一个——洗净擦干，递给了日向。大家都盯着他，紧张感让他又咳出了几片花瓣。

“我……该怎么亲？排球有嘴吗？亲气门吗？”他问。

菅原感觉有点头疼：“随便亲就行。”

最后日向找准了气门，响亮地啵了一口。在长久的安静（夹杂着憋笑失败的声响）之后，不知谁问：“感觉如何？”

回答他们的是一连串的咳嗽和更多的花瓣。

 

第二天上午，日向请假了。午饭时间过后，他带着被车站的牛肉饭撑得满满的肚子和一袋止咳药回到了学校，被排球队的主力们堵在了一年级的走廊上。

“医生怎么说？”影山恶狠狠地问，气氛活像校园霸凌事件。

“吃药，避免剧烈运动，尽快找到我……喜欢的人，”说到这里日向脸红了，“不然就要开刀，不会死但对肺部有损伤，会不能做职业运动员。”

看着他可怜巴巴的眼神，菅原叹了口气。好吧，看来这件事现在彻底关乎到日向翔阳同学一生的幸福了，不管从哪个方面来说。影山瞪着他：“你最好快一点回来，我可不会等你。”

“你以为我会输给你吗！”日向毫不示弱地瞪了回去，只是接着他就不得不低下头咳嗽，在气势上一下子就输了。学校里又有人得了花吐症，是个男生，是排球队的“小巨人”日向，这件事已经成为了话题，甚至有肉食系的女生去问他要不要和自己接吻试试。当然，日向全都拒绝了，方法是红着脸用救球的速度跑掉。

到了下午的训练，日向坚持要参加而教练坚决不许，僵持一会儿后他们各退了一步，日向一个人在墙角做些不太剧烈的练习。休息时间，西谷和田中——当然是他们俩，写作关心后辈的好前辈，读作唯恐天下不乱二人组——凑到了日向旁边。看日向涨得通红的脸，就知道他们在说什么。

“我发誓！！！”

这是日向的大吼，打破了休息时间体育馆里难得的平静（毕竟最闹腾的三个人都跑到角落去了）。“我发誓我绝对没有对清水学姐怀有任何不该有的心思！！！真的！！！我可以把心脏掏出来给你们看！！！”

正在整理数据的清水洁子僵硬地抬起头来望向那个方向，刚好跟田中和西谷对上视线。他们俩立正敬礼：“洁子学姐！我们也没有对您怀有任何不该有的心思！我们只是想保护您不受春心萌动的后辈侵害！”

“知道了。”洁子说。

“洁子学姐跟我说话了……”田中露出了成佛的表情，而西谷缓缓倒在了地上。菅原实在看不下去了，宣布训练继续。

三人的悄悄话在解散后依旧进行着，这次是在部室门口。打破部室平静的又是日向，他的尖叫透过部室的破木门清清楚楚地传了进来：“我没有！！！我不喜欢谷地……不是不是，我没有暗恋她！我没想和她交往！我对她只是普通同学和队友的喜欢！真的！！！”

还好谷地不用换衣服，已经先一步回去了，不然让她听见这话，又是一阵折腾。菅原自暴自弃地把球衣塞进运动包里。如果日向的麻烦不解决，很快就会成为整个球队的麻烦，他们没有时间适应一个没有日向的队伍了。

但是……日向所喜欢的人究竟是谁呢？如果他自己面对不能继续打排球的威胁还不说出口的话，他们又怎样才能知道呢？菅原有时羡慕他的缺心眼和一根筋，现在却由衷地同情他。

 

第三天，菅原走进体育馆时，看到的是唯恐天下不乱二人组，和两个番茄似的一年级生。

“可是，这是我的初吻啊……”谷地贴着墙根搅着手指，“而且日向同学都说了……”

“我真的没有对谷地同学有那种想法！”日向远远地站在另一头大喊。

菅原从后面悄悄接近，两手分别搭在田中和西谷的肩头，放低了声音说：“你们，在对宝贵的经理做什么——”

“呜哇菅さん！”两人被他的黑脸吓得一个哆嗦，谷地抬起头看到他的脸，抖得更厉害了。“没事的谷地同学，你今天可以先回家了，我会好·好·教·育他们两个的。”

“其实……我也很想帮上日向同学的忙，但是……”谷地快要哭出来了。

“但是你和日向之间绝对没有恋爱的感情，对吧？”菅原拍了拍她的肩膀，“那就快回去吧，这件事和你没关系。”

“我还是想留下！今天洁子学姐也不在，我走了的话就没有人做数据记录了……而且日向同学之前也拜托我帮他抛球来着……”

菅原点点头。洁子从哪里找来的这么听话的学妹，他怎么就遇不到。队里这群问题儿童，比起球队的成绩本身更让他头大。

把两个捣乱分子叫到体育馆一侧的舞台上正坐处罚的时候，月岛和山口也来了。前者，当然，要嘲讽一下另外两个同级生。向来积极训练的影山不知为什么还没来，他的矛头便对准了在墙角一个人垫球的日向：“还没有找到恋人吗？连自己喜欢谁都不知道，你的神经未免太粗了一些吧。顺便一提，我查到了，你吐的花是紫阳花——明明是大冬天，却吐这种属于夏天的花，还真是有你的风格啊。”

日向接住球，没精打采地说：“我已经知道了。”他用力咳嗽了几下，呕出了一整个的球形花序。淡紫色的花瓣被打湿，跟两天没正经打过排球的日向一样蔫蔫地耷拉着。

“我倒是觉得……也许可以不光考虑女生？”山口小声提出建议，却还是被正在正坐的两人听见了。菅原发现苗头不对，抓住了一个，却放走了另一个。自由人凭借灵活的身形逃走了。他一把抓住日向：“翔阳！来吻我吧！西谷前辈很乐意帮你排除一个选项！”

好吧，可能他确实不介意被同性的队友亲一口。但是日向显然还是相当介意，他的脸上今天就没褪去过番茄色。就在两人僵持的时候，影山飞也似的撞开了体育馆的大门（菅原之前关上的，他不想被其他人看到排球部可能的强吻事件）。

“抱歉我来晚了——no、noyaさん？！日向？！你们要接吻吗？！”

很好，托影山的大嗓门的福，现在排球部的丑闻在向室外场地的足球部直播了。“没有！”日向拼命想要辩解的声音，和西谷响亮的“对啊！”的声音同时响了起来。为什么大地被叫去开会了。作为副队长的菅原想要抓头发。

奇怪的是，影山也涨红了脸。他奔过去把日向和西谷分开了。“这样不行——”

“为什么不行？”因为事态的失控，田中现在也脱离了菅原的管束，“刚刚山口说我们不应该只考虑女生，考虑到和日向熟悉到能产生如此深刻的恋爱感情的人里，男性比女性多得多，而且为数不多的女性都被本人否决了……而且大部分男生也不会介意被男生亲一口啦，所以从自愿打头阵的小谷开始试，这不是很合理的吗？”

菅原开始察觉到了不对，但在他想清楚哪里不对之前，日向又开始咳出成团的紫阳花。他捂着胸口痛苦地蜷缩成一团，在菅原能有所反应之前，影山大步走上前，揪起了日向的T恤前襟。他的鼻子狠狠地撞上了日向的鼻子，但嘴唇也撞上了日向的嘴唇，他甚至还咬了一口日向的下唇。然后，在一堆颜色浅淡的紫阳花中间，影山也弯腰咳嗽起来。当他放下捂嘴的手时，手掌上躺着一朵小小的向日葵，颜色是鲜亮的橙红色。

“呆子，和你绑定的人是我吧。”他把向日葵丢到日向怀里的一捧花的最顶上，撇过头说。

这是菅原孝支第一次看到他的队友们接吻，但不是最后一次。很快，训斥他们不要在休息的时候用同一个水壶，并且光明正大地亲到一起去，就成了他每天训练时的例行任务。

 

插花：

日向side

那个球朝着自己的方向传来了。但在日向察觉到这一点之前，他的身体就动了起来，因为他不知怎的，相信影山的第一反应是把球给自己。而在助跑到第二步的时候，那声“日向！！”才落到他的耳朵里，是对他直觉的确认。随着起跳的动作他抬起头，排球刚好飞到他的视野之中。接着他开始咳嗽。

那一瞬间他想的的确是排球，但是同时也想着影山。因为他们是由排球而连接起来的。排球划出的抛物线连接了恋情的两端，也正是那一瞬间，他的恋爱在胸中扎了根。

他这样跟影山解释时，二传手撇过头，嫌弃他娘儿们兮兮的，耳朵尖却红了。他觉得这非常可爱。

 

影山side

有一次，影山单方面地生了日向的气。这其实不太寻常，因为他们中只要有一方生气，最后都会搞到双方吵一架再和好。那一次是在日向的花吐症痊愈的那一天，有高三的学姐专程把日向叫出了教室，向他索吻。

日向呢，当然是连声拒绝后一溜烟儿地跑掉了。影山抱着胳膊，把想看热闹的人堵在教室后门不让他们出去，心里非常不爽。明白那种不爽学名叫做嫉妒，是几天后的事情了，日向为此嘲笑了他一番。

因为不爽，他不想看到日向的脸。日向为了躲如狼似虎的学姐早早跑去了体育馆，他就偏要慢悠悠地收拾东西。直到他想起谷地今天参加部活，才突然警惕起来（他那时甚至没意识到自己为什么警惕），赶紧背起包往体育馆跑。

他看到的场景比他所想象的还要吓人。

而他最后得到的结果比他所想象的还要好上……那么一万倍吧。在春天的风里，他叼着日向塞进他嘴里的嘎里嘎里君，低头看向捧着肉包子的男朋友，这样想着。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读XD
> 
> 一开始看到这个梗我是懵逼的，在我脑中影日到花吐病的距离约等于井上雄彦到安房直子。后来……后来我把它写成了相声。一口气写完的，很开心。
> 
> suga桑辛苦啦！


End file.
